


Smile!

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depressing Thoughts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, basically shits sad., category will change to m/m, dark themes, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go home already. I'm sure all is forgiven and shit by now."</p>
<p>"You're wrong. Bruce may not blame me, but he will <i>never</i> forgive me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

Tim laughs and he can’t stop. Just keeps laughing, and laughing, _laughing because this was just the best joke of all wasn’t it? Isn’t he such a good little Jack in the Box? Little Joker Jr.?!_ He’s laughing and he can’t stop, it’s just so funny, but it’s _not_ , it's not funny at all and now he’s crying, and crying, but he can't stop laughing because he's broken, can’t stop crying because he just killed the Joker and he didn’t mean to, but that’s a lie because he _did_. He didn’t _want_ to though, but he was going to kill them, _kill Batman, and he couldn’t._ He just want’s to go home. Wants Nightwing to come back from ‘Haven. Wants things to go back to normal. When Oracle could walk. When Robin wasn’t dead. When _he wasn’t Robin._

Batgirl’s arms are wrapping around him. Tim would startle, but it feels like there isn’t enough of him left to. She can’t speak well, but she does for him, hands rubbing his back, patting his hair, as she tells him that he’ll be alright, that everything will be okay. It won’t be. Nothing will be okay because the Joker is _dead_. And it’s Tim’s fault. Because he ruins _everything_. It won’t be okay and he won’t be alright and he knows that and he _knows_ that Batgirl knows that but she tells him anyway because now she’s a big sister and that’s what big sisters do but it just makes him cry all the more because Batgirl doesn’t have many words, but she’s giving them to him and he doesn’t deserve them because _he killed somebody_. Even if that somebody was the Joker. Batgirl can’t speak. She gives away her words. Tim _needs_ to speak. His words have been taken.

They sit together, crying and hushing, hushing and crying, until a shadow looms over them. Tim looks up and _oh God, Batman. Batman, please, I, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pleaseplease **pleasedon’thateme.**_ But Tim still can’t vocalize, so instead a fresh wave of tears fall, and he gasps for breath, body heaving, unable to cope with his mistakes. The shadow seems to realize the effect of its presence, because it curls in upon itself, harshly, as if attacked, before suddenly it disappears altogether. Tim stares, body completely still, not from calming but because it’s simply ceasing to function, ( _“Tim, calm. Breathe. Shh.”)_ and he watches as the cowl is removed, as Batman is stripped away to reveal Bruce, the shadows cast aside. The man kneels before them, slowly pulling them to his chest, cape draped around them like curtains to hide their pain. Tim falls forward with a shuddering sigh, clutching at that symbol that means so much, _Too much,_ and cries, knowing that he’s failed. A head falls forward to rest on Cassandra’s head, and if her hair grows damp with tears, who would know?

 

So they sat, and they mourned. They mourned that which had been taken.

_  
Two lives had been taken that night. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally pulled this out of my ass. Don't believe me? Check the script.
> 
> [8/17/2015 9:21:00 PM] QtP.: Yup Exactly  
> [8/17/2015 9:21:22 PM] QtP.: And finding out that tim killed the joker is a good reason to be his bEST brOTHER  
> [8/17/2015 9:21:44 PM] )(anji Zoe Todd: Maybe I'll write a fic  
> [8/17/2015 9:22:20 PM] )(anji Zoe Todd: After Tim kills him  
> [8/17/2015 9:22:29 PM] QtP.: OHMIGOD  
> [8/17/2015 9:22:42 PM] QtP.: i read one after he kills the joker, and him and jason were almost together i cried all night cause of that  
> [8/17/2015 9:22:48 PM] )(anji Zoe Todd: It'll be all sad and everything  
> [8/17/2015 9:23:00 PM] )(anji Zoe Todd: Like Tim will kill him  
> [8/17/2015 9:23:03 PM] )(anji Zoe Todd: But
> 
> C'mon now, did you really think I'd spoil my own story?


End file.
